


Heart Versus Duty

by Imperioh



Series: Reign of War [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Sansa Stark, Canon Divergence, Dark Jon Snow, Drama & Romance, F/M, Greenseers & Greensight (A Song of Ice and Fire), House Flint - Freeform, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioh/pseuds/Imperioh
Summary: " You can't have a loving heart during a time like this, duty always comes first"The House Flint reside itself in the North in Widow's Watch which is a minor castle that extends to the northern peninsula known as the Bite, during the war of the five kings House Flint has joined into the fight, In which Lord Ethon lost his life during the red wedding along with Robin their heir during the red wedding, leaving his Wife Lady Lyessa who had stayed behind at Widow's Watch with their unborn baby decided the future for their only surviving kids Ireyne and their newborn son Darren.Ireyne the only daughter in the household was born during the long summer and was born a happy child but upon her father's death and her older brother, she helps her mother run Widow Watch something she can see herself doing if she is named heir or Lady of Flint's Fingers, yet when house Stark made the call house Flint decided to support the old great house but in return that Jon Snow must take Ireyne as his new bride if he wins the battle, if not they will deny ever supporting the cause by only sending half there man.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Reign of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206500





	Heart Versus Duty

It was the year 286 the air was damp with summer snow which painted on top of Widow's Watch as the bottom half was washed away by the waves of the sea which you can hear during the quiet night usually but not tonight as of now all you can hear is the scream of Lyessa as she is giving birth to her second child something that everyone in the castle wished for. As they know that their lady has suffered losing three babes before and their lady walked around the keep like a ghost. So when news broke that she was with child again everyone was careful around their lady and every night they pray for the babe to be born.

The wet nurses rushed in and out the chambers with worry and a little whisper to the guards that stood outside the door. The long labor wasn't so good for their lady as she been pushing for hours and there isn't sign of any small head yet. Lady Lyessa is suffering a horrible birth and they fear that they will lose their lady and the child.

Their Lord Theo has made himself known by announcing that he will be praying at the Heart tree for his wife and their unborn child. The smallfolk understood as they watch their lord walk deep into the wood to the heart tree with one close guard and a small light to guide their way. The firstborn little Robin was asleep as he only knew that when morning comes that he will be an older brother to either a brother or a sister. Robin was of course excited as he walked around telling everyone that he will protect the unborn sibling and that he wishes for a sister and not for a brother as having a sister will make him more knightly which brought smiles around the keep. So when they put him to sleep it was a chore as he didn't want to sleep and that he wanted to see his sibling and that sleep will have to wait.

Theo was a courageous man as he fought in the rebellion with his northern man with hardness as he was feared among the others, yet when his first child was born he soft up little as he doted on his son but he didn't want to make his boy soft so he to treated his son like a soldier to show him how to be a man and not a boy, but only some of the time as he was still growing boy who played games with the other kids with laughs and smiles. The smallfolk knew that their lord loved his family as he only smiles around his wife and son which was a rare sight to see. To see him with worried the smallfolk knew that seeing a rare smile will be no one. 

The chamber where Lady Lyessa resides were full of cries of pain as the wet nurses decided to proceed as with little Robin they had lady Lyessa in the natural childing birthing position but this position wasn't working. The wet nurses decided to try using counter force position as they tied a rope around the bed frame and have their lady stand as she pulled the rope as she pushed and to their surprise, they noticed that this position will work as they encourage their lady to keep pushing as they can see a tiny head making its way out. Lyessa cried out in pain as she prayed loudly for the child to be born alive and well, the others followed in as they prayed along with their crying lady. The more she pushed the louder she got and finally and babe came out. The wet nurses gather around the two and started to clean the babe but worry started to cloud their eyes as the babe hasn't yet to cry.

"No, please save my child" Lyessa cried as she watched her babe red skin turn bluer as she reached her hand out to touch the child it was cold to the touch. "please not my babe, please please save my child" as their lady pushed away from the wet nurses that crowed around her as she wanted to watch the wet nurse slowly turn the babe around as they started to pat the back to show their lady that they trying to save the small child. Lyessa watches as she cried slowly with fear for her child as she didn't want to lose another child as she always wanted to give her lord husband big family something she always wanted yet this was going to be the fourth child she has lost and now she felt cursed but slowly she started to hear the small babe make a small cry then it grew louder and her tears of sadness were now tears of joy, they wrapped the babe with a small blanket and handed the babe to their lady who smiled and gave many thanks to the wet nurse that saved her child.

"It's a girl"

"Ireyne my little Ireyne you are a fighter my little girl" Lyessa brought the child to her cheek as she wept with joy as Ireyne cried and cried. 

Widow's Watch was filled with joy as they all called Ireyne a miracle babe as she was blessed from the old gods each day, everyone in the keep loved Ireyne as she was in the embodiment of being the perfect lady in every way. So when she came of age there were many offers for her hand but only one got it and everything wasn't so perfect as Ireyne didn't fall in love with Ethan as she let her heart guide her with every moment with him hopping love will come slowly it then happened so suddenly when he betrayed everything that her family left him is when she realizes that maybe nothing in this world was made for love and only for games of betrayal but she will hope that one day she can put her heart first then her duty being used for marriage alliances.


End file.
